Not a Love Song
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: <html><head></head>Why was it so hard to write a Love Note to your crush? EQG-Verse</html>


**So…got inspired by reading a few fics and couldn't get it out of my head so I had to write it. Set in EQG verse after Rainbow Rocks. (Which I have not seen yet but I have watched all the sneak peeks and shorts so I have knowledge of the band.) Also first published MLP fic! Yay!**

**Disclimer: I own nothing!**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

No, too sappy.

Too flowery.

Too flowery and sappy!

A groan escaped the writer as he ripped up the failed Love Note drafts and let his head fall into the pile of paper and his notebook. Why was this so hard?!

…Maybe it was because she was just so great it was hard to put into words? Or maybe because she just made him completely speechless even when trying to write? Or maybe it was because she was just too awesome and not into girly stuff like love notes?

Another groan escaped the blue haired boy as he tried to bury himself into the scraps of paper, he should never have allowed his friends to talk him into this.

"Still having trouble?" Came the voice of his best friend as she came to sit across from him. Huh…the bell must have rung and it was now lunch time, he'd wasted his whole free period.

"Hellooo! Earth to Soarin'! You still in there, buddy?"

He finally lifted his head to look at the fiery haired girl, "What, Spit?"

Spirfire rolled her eyes, "Dude, you're so out of it." She giggled goodheartedly, "I asked if you still having trouble and needed any help?"

Soarin' huffed, "Yes I'm still having trouble and no I don't need help…I want this to come from me and only me."

"Mmm..Nothing wrong with getting some advice though…Maybe ask one of her friends?"

"And have it somehow get back to her?! No! I can't do that." He sighed laid his head back down, "I can't do _this_. Writing her a note to leave in her locker? That so…cliché!"

Spitfire shrugged, "Then write her something else. Like a love song."

A groan escaped him as he buried his head into his arms, "I don't think that would work. I don't think a love anything would…"

"Okay…then write her a not love song. That can't be so hard, you've been hanging out a lot lately and.."

He tuned his best friends voice out as an idea started to form in his brain. "That's it!" He exclaimed, jumping from his seat starling other students as ripped paper fluttered around him, "Spit, you're a genius!" He was then running toward the doors.

"Sure!" She shouted after the blunette, "But don't you wanna eat?"

"Already did!" And then he was gone.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Later that same day, after school was out and the only people left on campus were teachers, the principals and the few students that had clubs or sport practice, found the blue haired boy in the band room, notebook in hand, trying to write a 'not' love song.

Spitfire really was a genius, the moment she suggested a love song that wasn't one had sparked an idea in his head that he had to work on quickly. Of course he was still getting stuck trying to put the words into lyrics. The chorus was at least semi thought out…now for the rest.

"You're always on my mind, I think about you all the time….Ugggh! No! Too mushy again."

Soarin' banged his head onto the piano keys, creating a very loud and mashed up sound, in frustration. Why was this so hard?! Was writing a song always this hard? Why oh why did he have to get a crush on the most difficult girl to write a song for?! Okay…sure she was cute, really cute, and funny, and smart, and sassy, and fun and just well….awesome.

He sighed again and rested his elbows on the piano keys, making more unpleasant tones in the air; he had to get this right…but what could he do to make this sound right without it being mushy?

He began humming out the chorus again trying to get his brain to come up with the right lyrics to get his point across without it being overly sappy…cause then it wouldn't be a 'not' love song. However unknown to the enamored boy he had attracted a slight audience.

"W-what do you think he's d-doing in there?" Asked a shy voice on the other side of the door.

"Why, Darling! Isn't it obvious? He's trying to write someone a song. How romantic~" Cooed another, in a hushed voice.

"Yeah…but who do you think it is?" Asked a third, leaning in a bit closer to try to catch the lyrics.

"Oh, I have an idea~"

"You do?"

"W-who?"

"Oh~ A certain someone we know, our _lead guitarist _perhaps? They have been hanging out a lot lately."

"No!" Exclaimed Sunset.

"Yes~!" Rarity practically burst but managed to stay quiet, "Have you not notice the way he looks at her?"

"I-I don't t-think that could m-mean he's writing her a s-song…" Fluttershy said softly.

"Oh but it does~ It also helps that his friend…the one with white hair, told me so. She's a bit of a gossip." The fashionista giggled.

"S-should we tell D-Dash…?"

"Goodness no! _He_ has to tell her…or well sing it to her."

"What's your point, Rarity?"

Blue eyes rolled, "I think we should help the boy."

"Really?"

"Yes. Dash is our friend and I want her to be happy. And if that means I have to help give the boy _she likes_ a little push toward her then I will."

Sunset nodded, "Alright…What's your plan?"

The proper girl rolled her hand in the air, "He's obviously having trouble writing something and he hasn't even put music to it. So I say we offer our assistance. Let him write the song but we'll write the music and of course he'll need someone to play while he serenades Rainbow~" She giggled as she spun, just thinking of the romantic scene.

Sunset shook her head slightly, "Even if we convince AJ to help", Pinkie wouldn't be a problem, "Dash will get suspicious if we start practicing without her."

"Oh, she won't notice. She's going to be on the soccer field all week getting ready for tryouts." Rarity said waving her hand.

"Hmm…Alright. I'm in." Sunset smirked.

"I-I am too…"

"Perfect~ Now let us let Rainbow's prince know of our plans~" And with that she pushed the band rooms doors open.

**~*~*~*~*SK***~*~*~*~

"Arrrg!" Rainbow Dash cried in frustration, kicking her soccer ball right toward the unguarded goal. A week! It had been a week since something funny had started among her friends. She knew they were keeping something from her and what was worse they kept making up excuses not to hang out. Another worse part of the week was that she barely got to hang out with Soarin' either. He was acting almost as weird as her friends only he kept getting all flustered around her for some reason. She wanted to know why no one would tell her anything! Even the rest of the soccer team wouldn't tell her! Okay sure…most of them _claimed_ they didn't know what going on but she was sure Spitfire and Fleetfoot did.

She huffed again and crossed her arms, she didn't like this. At. All.

"Aww, don't worry, Dashie-Washie!" Exclaimed Surprise, scaring Rainbow as she popped up and hugged her from behind, "I'm sure Soary will let you know what he's doing soon~"

The girl with the rainbow hair sighed, "I donno….and are you sure you're not related to Pinkie?"

"Nope~!"

The blonde then bounced happily away back over to the varsity soccer team, who were sitting on the other end of field. Dash rolled her eyes and jogged over to grab her ball before returning to her spot to continue firing shots at the goal.

"Hey!" Surprise called, popping up again, "Come sit with us! Fire says you should take a break."

The tomboy shrugged her shoulders, "Sure."

"Hey, Baby~ Come sit next to me~" A streaked blond haired boy said, patting the place next to him. Dash merely gave Lighting a flat look before sitting next to a girl with blue streaked hair in a ponytail. Said girl giggled softly before laying her head on Rainbow's shoulder.

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Dash." Fire Streak, twin brother of Lightning Streak, said as he handed her a water bottle.

"Eh, no big." Dash said, taking a gulp of water, "I was getting bored."

"Ah, stop being such a downer!" The red-headed Blaze said, "Pie-Lover will eventually stop being secretive…Maybe."

"You are so supportive." Came the sarcastic reply of High Winds.

Blaze laughed, "Ah, Windy. You're too sweet~"

A sigh escape Dash as she watched the two friends, she was really starting to miss hers, never mind the fact they were keeping something from her, "I think I'm gonna head home, guys."

Misty Fly frowned at her but let her get up. The silent girl then hopped up and followed her friend, grabbing her arm and smiling widely.

Dash gave her a small smile, "Thanks, Misty."

The two made their way into the school, shortly followed by the rest of the team. Dash found herself sinking into her thoughts again before something started to reach her ears.

"Hey," She said, stopping and cocking her head to the side, "Do you hear that?"

There was a faint sound of music filtering through the halls from the gym. Misty Fly nodded before grabbing Rainbow's hand and dragging her toward the gym, followed by Surprise, The Streak twins, Blaze, High Winds, Wave Chill and Rapidfire. The music began to become louder and soon they were gently opening the doors to find out who was performing.

What they saw made Dash's mouth drop. It was her band, her _friends,_ up on the stage playing an unknown song with Flash Sentry. What also made it worse was that Soarin' was also in on it and singing said song. Dash also saw off to side Sunset, Spitfire and Fleetfoot listening to the song…well the first two were listening, Fleet was apparently dancing.

It was then Dash finally tuned into the song…

"_What a guy….What a guy! ….I love the things you do its how you do the things you love. The way you say it, put me through it, I guess I always knew it."_

Rainbow tilted her head to the side, that was…an interesting song. 'Not a Love Song' huh?

Eventually the song ended and the audience of three clapped and their conversation drifted to the eavesdroppers.

"That sounded great." Said Spitfire.

Soarin' blushed, "Ah…I don't know…Something's missing…"

Fleetfoot giggled, "How about the girl you're supposed to be singing that too~"

Dash's magenta eyes widen…He..he liked someone?

"Oh no!" He cried, "I-I'm not ready to do that!"

"Oh come on. You've been practicing all week. You can do it." Sunset said, leaning against the stage.

"Yeah! You can do it!" Cheered Pinkie.

The rainbow haired girl frowned, that's right, he was using her band and apparently this practice was why she hadn't seen them all week. She pushed the door open, causing most of the team to fall in a heap and glared at the group.

"Yeah…Wanna explain why you're using my band?"

"R-Rainbow Dash!" Soarin' cried, blushing brighter.

"Hi Dashie!" Cried Pinkie and Fleetfoot.

"Darling, It's not what you think…" Rarity called out.

"Well?" An eyebrow raised as she spun her ball around.

"Uh…well…um…you see…"

Misty Fly giggled before grabbing Dash and pushing her toward the stage, despite her confused protests. She stopped right in front of the stage and held her friend still before looking up at Soarin'.

"Might as well sing it to her now~" She chirped happily in her light voice.

Dash felt herself blush brightly as Soarin' started to freak out, "What?! No! No, no, no! I-it's not-! I'm not-! Not now!"

"W-wait…" Dash said shakily, "T-that song's…f-for me?!" Her voice made an embarrassing crack at the end.

Soarin' turned a brighter red, "Uhhhhhh…."

Fleetfoot giggled at the scene, "Who else would it be for~?"

"_Fleeeeet!"_

"What?" She smirked.

Dash suddenly pitched her soccer ball at Soarin', who luckily caught it with his quick reflexes, "Well….are you going to sing this song to me or not?" She turned her head to the side, acting as if she didn't care one way or the other as a hand unconsciously began playing with a stand of hair.

Soarin's green eyes widen in shock for a moment before he nodded dumbly. He slowly got into his place and took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart, as his team all took seats to watch the show. Misty Fly stood next to Rainbow, clapping excitedly as Dash eyed him from the corning of her eye, still acting aloof. It was apparently now or never.

A quick gulp and Soarin' cued the band to begin, looking right at Rainbow Dash as he began to sing. It was the most nerve wracking three minutes of his life and he wasn't sure how he got though it with his heart going a 3 miles per minute but he did and now Dash was staring at him. Magenta eyes wide but face otherwise blank beside the blush. The bluenette hopped off the stage and nervously approached his crush, who still had said anything.

"Uh…soo…" He began, scratching the back of his head.

"Can we talk?" She finally asked.

He nodded numbly before she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the gym and slightly down the hall so the eavesdroppers hopefully wouldn't hear. Soarin' kept his eyes averted when they stopped and she took her hand away to cross her arms.

"So…You…wrote that for me huh?"

He looked up and blinked at her, her face turned away again but blushing, "Y-yeah…"

Rainbow Dash looked at him, "Not a Love Song, huh."

"Well..uh..yeah…" He suddenly began to ramble, "I wanted to write you a love note and leave it your locker but that's just so cliché and you're really not the type I can see liking a love not. Not that you're not worth it of course! So then Spitfire suggested a love song but that's kind of that same thing, so she said a 'not' love song and I thought that was perfect and I starting writing it and then somehow your friends found out and offered to help and I was gonna wait till it-!"

Oh…so that's what it felt like to be kissed by Rainbow Dash. His arms found their way around her waist and he pulled her closer before they broke apart, "That's…one way to tell me to shut up. Spitfire usually just hits me."

She began to giggle as her head fell against his chest before right out laughing and he eventually joined her. Their laughter died down and she looked up at him, chin resting on his chest, "So you really like me huh?"

"Well…yeah. A lot."

She grinned that mega watt smile she had, "Good. Cause I like you too, you goof."

"I gathered."

Dash rolled her eyes before bouncing up and down slightly, "So can I hear it again?!" It was kind of exciting, and completely awesome, knowing someone wrote a song just for her.

Soarin' smiled, "Of course! We were even gonna record it for ya..if you…you know liked it."

"Oh but I don't." He flashed a confused look, "I love it~ Thanks." That completely cute blush was back as she smiled at him.

He grinned back before leaning and kissing her nose, "You're welcome…Girlfriend~"

"Come on." Dash said, rolling her eyes playfully, "Boyfriend~"

They went back and opened the gym doors to be met with a high pitched scream from Rarity as she saw they're clasped hands, Pinkie and Surprise declaring they needed to have a party now and the rest of their friends congratulating them. All it all it was a nice beginning to the weekend and possibly an even longer amount of time.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Ahahaha! I finished it! I was having a bit of trouble here and there but it got done! And I'm so happy! (Had the basic idea for quite a while.) Even if the ending may be a bit cheesy. Hope you enjoyed it~**


End file.
